Among the Four Paths
by curiosity12
Summary: "Be careful among the four paths, for each one will have great dangers. Only one path will stop the rising darkness." Four cats. Only one can save them all from the rising darkness.
1. Chapter 1

_**OAKCLAN**_

 _LEADER_

Fawnstar- brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes and white paws and belly

DEPUTY

Sorrelfang- brown tom with orange spots and white ears and yellow eyes (apprentice: Ashpaw)

 _MEDICINE CAT_

Maplefeather- white she-cat with light brown and gray spots with pale blue eyes (apprentice- Goldenpaw)

 _WARRIORS_

Owlwing- brown tom with dark stripes and sharp claws with dark eyes

Tawnyfur- calico she-cat with brown eyes (apprentice: Cloverpaw)

Pinefoot- brown tom with white paws and amber eyes (apprentice: Cinderpaw)

Peachdusk- ginger she-cat with hazel eyes

Nightclaw- big black tom with green eyes and big claws

Sunfur- yellow she-cat with blue eyes and white paws (apprentice: Applepaw)

Berryear- tan tom with scarred ears and muzzle and yellow eyes (apprentice: Rockpaw)

Dovefeather- white she-cat with blue eyes (apprentice: Emberpaw)

Windstorm- white tom with gray eyes

Wispheart- white she-cat with pale gray paws (apprentice: Graypaw)

Mousetail- small brown tom with orange eyes

Tinywing- gray she-cat with pale blue eyes

Birchwhisker- gray tom with dark gray paws and green eyes

 _APPRENTICES_

Goldenpaw- yellow she-cat with orange paws and ears and white muzzle with amber eyes (mentor: Maplefeather)

*Ashpaw- light gray tom with gray paws and green eyes (mentor: Sorrelfang)

*Applepaw- white she-cat with pale ginger ears and paws pale blue eyes (mentor: Sunfur)

*Graypaw- gray tom with dark gray stripes and blue eyes (mentor: Wispheart)

Cinderpaw- light gray she-cat with bright blue eyes (mentor: Pinefoot)

Rockpaw- gray tom with dark stripes and brown eyes (mentor: Berryear)

Cloudpaw- white she-cat with blue eyes and pale ginger paws (mentor: Peachdusk)

*Cloverpaw- orange tabby tom with white paws and muzzle and amber eyes (mentor: Tawnyfur)

Emberpaw- white she-cat with pale ginger legs and chest (mentor: Dovefeather)

 _QUEENS_

Creekfur- white she-cat with gray spots and gray eyes (kits: Meadowkit and Blazekit)

Petalfall- yellow she-cat with blue eyes (kits: Lightkit and Rushingkit)

Fernblossom- white she-cat with ginger spots (expecting)

 _ELDERS_

Aspenpelt- gray tom with gray stripes

Falconwing- brown she-cat with amber eyes

Sootear- black tom with white spots and scarred ears

Brokenfur- white she-cat with scarred muzzle, ears, and legs with ginger spots

 _ **LAKECLAN**_

 _LEADER_

Sandstar- tan tabby tom with amber eyes

 _DEPUTY_

Briarmask- brown she-cat with one white paw

 _MEDICINE CAT_

Acornstripe- small brown tom with amber eyes

 _ **SAGECLAN**_

 _LEADER_

Poppystar- tortishell she-cat with yellow eyes and one white paw

 _DEPUTY_

Cedarstorm- light brown tabby with white paws and amber eyes

 _MEDICINE CAT_

Smokecloud- black tom with yellow eyes and white chest and muzzle

 _ **SHADECLAN**_

 _LEADER_

Robinstar- brown tabby tom with green eyes

 _DEPUTY_

Firestrike- orange she-cat with yellow eyes and white legs and ears

 _MEDICINE CAT_

Rainblossom- grayish white she-cat with blue eyes

 _ **OUTSIDE CATS**_

Rose- white she-kit with one gray ear

Lily- light gray she-kit with one white paw

Jay- gray tom-kit with white chest and belly

Nala- small white she-kit with gray paws

Storm- gray tom-kit with tipped white tail and ears

Holly- small dark gray she-kit with white paws and chest

Patrick- big black tom with dark eyes


	2. Prolouge

Fawnstar watches over her clan in the warm night, enjoying the moon on her fur. She admires Silverpelt, it is bright tonight. Fawnstar is so absorbed into the night sky that she doesn't notice Maplefeather coming over.

"Fawnstar," Maplefeather meows with urgency.

"Yes, Maplefeather." Fawnstar mews.

"I just got a prophecy!" Maplefeather looks away from the sky and towards her medicine cat. Maplefeather takes this as a sign to continue.

"Be careful among the four paths, for each one will have great dangers. Only one path will stop the rising darkness." Fawnstar sits in silence trying to interpret the new prophecy.

"What could this mean?" Maplefeather meows, nervously.

"Could the rising darkness be a clan planning to attack us? Sageclan?" Fawnstar questions.

"No, it couldn't be. All we know is that this rising darkness is gonna come and one path is the only thing that can stop them."

Fawnstar flickers in nervousness, then what could this prophecy mean? She thinks. "Let's just pray to Starclan, that the darkness is stopped before it could hurt us and the other clans." Fawnstar mews.

Fawnstar flicks her tail at Maplefeather, "thank you for telling me this. You can go back to your den, it's getting late."

"Yes, have a good night, Fawnstar!" Maplefeather trotted back to the medicine den and Fawnstar looks back up at the sky.

"Starclan, please light their paths and let them make the right decisions."


End file.
